The Son of Death
by ThePrintingPress
Summary: Perseus Jackson, a name falling upon the ears of those before him like acid rain. Roman Praetor, stoic warrior, how did he grow so cold?
1. The World Is A Dark And Lonely Place

Chapter 1: The World is a Dark and Lonely Place

 **"** _Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its sources. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing._ **"** Anaïs Nin

0-0-0

The sun rose in the sky and Percy continued to slumber, his worried expression notwithstanding. Despite this, his hand had outstretched to grip the side of the desk next to the bed, before he suddenly jerked to the side as the alarm went off, tired eyes widening as he hurriedly and drearily scanned his surroundings. He tore himself from the bed with renewed vigor and stalked for the mirror, looking over himself tediously for any sign of a blemish on his youthful visage. "Percy, you're going to be late!" The voice of his mother, Sally Jackson, sounded out with bemusement and irritation. Percy froze, before quickly slipping on his jeans and a T-shirt with speed that lacked much grace, moving down the stairs to make his prompt departure alongside his mother.

In the car, Sally asked her son fondly. "How do you think your next year of school will go, Percy?" Percy made no immediate response, staring out forlornly at Goode High before he responded. "The same as any year, mom." The bell rang, and Percy opened the door. "I love you, honey." Sally murmured kindly to him, before Percy had with some finality made his choice and slung his backpack over his shoulder and pivoted, saying. "I love you too mom, be safe." He ran as fast as he could, rushing for room C-03 as fast as he could.

0-0-0

 **"** _As the night falls, there is not much to dwell on but regret._ **"**

Sally had a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, some sensation she could not shake off no matter how hard she tried. A pervasive feeling, one she had not felt since she was in the presence of Jordan. She came to a halt in the parking garage, staring simply for the ominous figure in front of her, the reflection of her youth - and she only smiled. And from within the confines of the apparition's torso came the relief of a knife across the throat.

The fiend's lips had twisted into a cruel smile, for all mortals did was in vain, death always claimed them in the end. In this case, Death claimed His bride.


	2. Ruin, Death, And Decay

_**"** I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to. **"**_

Jimmy Hendrix

 **Chapter II**

The day was long and Percy despised waiting with every fiber in his body. He could understand the premise that education was useful but that didn't ease the suffering or mean he had to actually enjoy it. Assignments were a pain and he often had little to no capacity for actually understanding them, he thought as he moved down the hallway before being halted and 'apprehended' by Mr. Xavier, one of the nicest teachers in the entire school. "Jackson," he said with an infectious grin. "Do you happen to have a few minutes?" at this the teenager frowned, before giving a slight bob of his head to signify he did. Mr. Xavier turned, beckoning towards his classroom while vibrantly smiling, his green eyes sparkling. One thing led to another and Percy ended up missing sixth period to move the teacher's furniture, it was unexpected but Mr. Xavier was entirely willing to write him a pass to excuse his absence. Once school ended he went to the office with the slip before the attendance lady looked towards him impatiently. "What do you need?" she asked hurriedly, sifting through a pile of papers.

"I'm here to turn in a slip from Mr. Xavier excusing my absence to Mrs. Dodd's sixth period class today." he answered slightly with an antsy expression, attendance ladies were renowned for bitchiness and a rather rude disposition towards students. "Name?" She asked rather impatiently, her lips moving into a thin line. "Percy Jackson," he answered quietly. At that declaration, the woman's lips moved into a terse frown as an expression of pity crossed her visage. "I see, Percy.. while you're at it can you please go see your councilor Mr. T?" Percy's brows furrowed, before he asked for directions and was pointed towards the left wing of the campus. He quietly slid open the door to room C-06 and entered. "Ah," a thin placid-featured man looked at Percy as he entered. "Percy," he said lowly before straightening his posture and staring intently at the young man. "I have bad news for you." Percy froze, his posture growing tense as he listened quietly to the chillingly eerie councilor. "Your mother Sally Jackson died today from a heart attack outside of Cisco." He said rather dully, the teen staring back anxiously into those sharp.. reptilian eyes? Mr. T began to suddenly distort and morph, his fingernails sprouting horrific claws as his forked tongue slipped free of his mouth.

Percy suddenly recoiled, and as fast as lighting and as coarse as sand the massive hulking seven-foot-tall tall creature crashed forwards for him and knocked him down with a sickening snap. Dazedly, he tried to rise it clawed his cheek, the beast radiating ferociousness in heated waves, Percy had no time to admire its thick black scales as he his elbow out into the side of its neck, his left hand moving to dig his fingers around its armored throat as blood poured out of the gash on his cheek. He swung his leg outwards before hooking both arms around the creature's neck, he felt a light tugging sensation in his gut as suddenly the creature howled in agony, a searing pain flashing through its flesh before it stumbled backwards, the blazing heat being exuded from Percy's muscled arms as the gargantuan being howled in pain, before toppling backwards out of the window for the pavement below.

A resonant snap followed along with a loud silence radiated the campus, blood flowed freely from Percy's wounds as he tore himself back from the beast's crippled body, his arms painfully raw and steaming. The rustling of the branches was heard nearby, before suddenly an arrow lodged itself into the lycanthrope's neck, and soon after it burst into dust and monster grime. Percy's hand moved to his bloody cheek, head swimming before he collapsed like a rag doll. Soon after a group of girls peered down at him, quietly arguing in the snow before they called for their goddess.


End file.
